


Our Lord, Satanick

by AtropaSilentium



Category: funamusea, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Confessions, Confused Mutual Pining, Fluff, GenderNeutral!Reader, Hand Feeding, Implied Sexual Themes, Kissing, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaSilentium/pseuds/AtropaSilentium
Summary: You've been pining after your boss for months, but hadn't had the chance to act on your desires up until now. With your supervisor away, you finally have an opportunity to confess your feelings. Will things go as planned?
Relationships: Satanick (Gray Garden)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Our Lord, Satanick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first character x reader fic so I hope you like it!
> 
> Satanick is one of my favorite complex characters so I was excited to write something for him where he's portrayed in a kinder light. <3

You straightened your F/C dress shirt as best as you could, popping a few loose buttons back into place. It had been a slow morning of house work and administrative duties so you were looking a bit disheveled by lunch time. All of your hard work paid off, though. Since your main duties were complete, you could afford to spend some time helping your boss with other things.

Things like his recent and abrupt refusal to eat. He hid himself in his room, sulking like a petulant child because all of his many lovers were away. You knew he was just being dramatic and wouldn't die from skipping a meal, but you couldn't help but sympathize with him anyway. Being alone when you needed someone there to comfort you was tough, and it seemed like most of his lovers didn't care for him the way he did them. That fact made you as angry for his sake as it did hopeful for your own situation.

If you were to be honest with yourself, you'd grown quite fond of Satanick recently, automatically gravitating towards him whenever he was nearby. It wasn't quite on the level of obsession that demons were known for, but you definitely wanted him in a way that was less than professional, and now you were being offered a chance to get close to him without interference from your love rivals. An opportunity like that wasn't something you'd pass up.

"Today is the day. All I have to do is bring him his food, make sure he eats, and tell him the truth," you said to yourself, gut twisting in anxiety. "It will be fine. Even if he doesn't return my feelings, he's not the type to get upset over something like that… Probably."

You weren't sure whether you'd prove your statement a lie, but you did your best to stay confident anyway. With one last tug of your shirt collar, you turned towards the dish you had prepared fifteen minutes prior. Small rabbit shaped apple slices, a sandwich cut into fancy triangles, and rabbit shaped sugar cookies may not have been a meal one would usually deem fit for a king, but your devil lord always was quite the eccentric. It was perfect for him in every way.

Satisfied with your effort, you nestled the tray in your arms and transversed the vast corridors and elegant stairways of his gothic castle. You reached his bedroom quickly thanks to your demon speed, pausing to read a homemade "Do not Disturb" sign written in bright red marker. Ignoring its message, you knocked on his door anyway. Of all the things that could prevent you from completing your mission, a piece of paper was not going to be what defeated you.

There was no response the first time so you knocked again, a little louder. "Are you awake, my lord? It's me, Y/N."

"Y/N? Come in," he called, sounding tired. 

"Excuse me for bothering you while you're resting, but I heard you haven't been eating and I was worried," you said politely as you entered his room, taking note of his appearance. He was sitting against the headboard with the sheets pulled sloppily over his crossed legs, and his purple silk pajama shirt was unevenly unbuttoned.

He looked at you with curiosity. "You were worried?"

"Mhm," you said, walking over to present him with the tray and setting it on his lap. "I made this myself so I hope you'll try some."

His eyes lit up at the contents, eying the rabbit shaped treats with excitement. "They're bunnies!" 

"I know how much you love them. So do you feel like eating now?"

He opened his mouth to respond, paused, opened it again, and then gave a childish pout before finally answering. "I'll eat if you feed me, Y/N."

"I'm giving you food now," you said, playing dumb even though you were fairly certain that you understood his implications. "Did you want me to make you something different?"

He sat up straighter, his lovely indigo purple eyes piercing you with a needy and almost innocent expression. "No, no, I mean hand feed me! Everyone else is away and I'm lonely..."

Your face was redder than the tomatoes on his sandwich as you faced him, caught between joy at the intimate request and hesitation. Sure, you liked him and would be more than delighted to hand feed him, but you weren't sure of his intentions. The last thing you wanted to do was treat his request as a romantic one if it turned out he only saw you as some hired fill in for a nurturing parental figure. Or worse, a temporary replacement for someone else.

"I'm not sure that's appropriate," you started, only to change your mind at the dejected look he bore. "But you're the boss so if you're ok with it…"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course I am!"

"Alright," you agreed, sitting down as he scooted over to make room on the bed.

You took the tray back and stared at the contents, feeling bashful. An agreement was an agreement, though, so you plucked one of the apple bunnies from the pile and placed it to his lips. Your stomach clenched as they grazed your fingers, wrapping around the apple slice. His lips were softer than you expected. 

You gave him time to chew and repeated the process with each apple slice until there were none left, moving on to the sandwich. Watching him eat from your hand reminded you of a cute trained animal that you just wanted to care for and protect. Albeit an extremely dangerous, extremely powerful one. Still, you couldn't resist the sudden urge to pet his head, stroking the soft patch of dark hair just between his tree-like horns while he was preoccupied with a mouthful of food. The realization of what you did hit you like a grenade, but before you could retract your hand and start to panic, he happily nuzzled into it. 

"You said before that you were worried, right?" he asked, leaning further into your hand. "Not that many people care about me—really care I mean. But you're different. You're always so good to me, Y/N."

"Of course I'd care. I mean, you're my boss, but you're not _just_ my boss," you said, the temptation to tell the truth almost overwhelming thanks to your close proximity and the cute expression on his face. "You're a great guy overall."

"Hmm? If I'm more than your boss, what am I?" The sparkle in his eyes was unmistakable.

"You're the man I...," you started, only to chicken out of a full blown confession. "You're the man I respect most in the whole universe. You're powerful and intelligent, and you treat your citizens well. A truly admirable lord."

"I am pretty majestic!" he said, grinning.

Despite his happy, egotistical response, the sparkle in his eyes seemed to dim and you wondered if perhaps you had messed up by keeping the truth from him. Could it be that he inquired about it because he was hoping for a different answer, or was that just your imagination messing with your head? Either way, it became clear the mood shifted when he pulled away from your hand, putting space between you. 

"It was kind of you to check on me. I'm feeling much better!" he said, removing the tray from your lap. "You're probably really busy with your work so I can finish the rest of this on my own."

His indirect dismissal hurt. You didn't want to leave when things were going so well up until just a few moments ago. Plus, it may have only been for a brief time, but you were sure that some kind of emotional connection had formed between you. No, leaving definitely wasn't an option.

"I finished all my work already," you lied, knowing full well there was a pile of paperwork on your desk that still needed to be completed. "And you seem like you can use more than just food. I can keep you company for a while. If you want, that is?"

He stared at you in silence for a moment, then inched closer again, the sparkle returning. "That would be great. Then if you aren't busy, I'd like to eat those cookies now!"

You guessed that meant you were still on feeding duty, much to your relief since it also meant you could stay. Pressing a cookie to his lips, you let him take it and moved to grab another, but he promptly seized your arm before you could. He swallowed the cookie and brought your hand back to his lips, shooting you a devilish smile that could make almost anyone swoon. Your stomach leapt to your throat at the sight, making you feel lightheaded in a good way.

"That was good, but you know what else I think would taste sweet?" he asked, giving your knuckles a gentle kiss. "I think you'd taste ever better."

The air caught in your throat. "My lord?" 

"Just Satanick is fine," he said, nuzzling your wrist and giving it a soft nip, "Unless you would rather use a pet name."

 _A pet name._ That wasn't the kind of thing one would generally say to their subordinates if they intended their relationship to be strictly professional. Nor would they nibble on their subordinate's wrist in such a sensual manner for that matter. Granted, he did have a reputation for being a massive pervert, but there were some lines that even he didn't tend to cross. Mixing work and pleasure was one of them.

"Satanick," you said, testing the sound as if you'd never called someone by name before and it was some divine, once in a lifetime occurrence.

"That's right!" he said, abandoning your wrist and moving the food aside so he could lean in closer to you, your foreheads nearly touching. "You know, Y/N, I really adore you. You're so sexy and cute. Ah, and smart, too."

"I like you too," you finally confessed, the butterflies you'd been holding in fleeing to the surface where they could no longer be contained. "I like you a lot."

"Really?!" he asked, the sudden high pitched and innocent change in his tone sounding humorous in comparison to the romantic atmosphere enveloping you both. 

"Really," you confirmed, smiling at the way his entire face lit up in pure joy.

"Then can I kiss you?"

How could you possibly reject such a request? "Yes."

With that one word of consent, Satanick took your chin in his hand and leaned in, meeting your lips with his own. He gave just a peck at first, letting you both adjust to the new sensation, then pulled away. Before you had the chance to miss his presence, he returned again, slipping his tongue into your mouth and trapping you in his arms. You returned the gesture, pulling him tighter against you and kissing him back, your tongues mingling and dancing together like old friends. 

Satanick tasted of cookies and smelled of spice scented soap. He was appetizing in a way that appealed to a certain organ that wasn't your stomach, and you mentally chided yourself for acting like a sex deprived character in some cheesy romance story. Yet, you had to admit that kissing him was one of the best things you'd ever experienced in your entire immortal life. It's no wonder they always said that temptation was a devil's strong suit.

"Y/N, you're so cute," he said, repeating his earlier compliment and nuzzling your neck with his mouth. "I'm so happy you decided to spend time with me."

"Satanick," you began, cut off by your own gasp as he bit down on the tender spot of your nape.

"I originally planned to ask if you wanted to hear about my new story after lunch, but I just thought of a better idea. How about we help each other sate a different kind of hunger?"

Only an idiot wouldn't have been able to figure out what he was asking, and while you knew that things were probably moving faster than what you should have been fine with, you couldn't bring yourself to care. "I'd like that," you agreed, splaying your hands against his biceps and gazing into his eyes.

He trailed a warm hand along your torso, ready to take things further when three knocks at the door interrupted you both. "May I come in, Mr. Devil? I have something important to discuss."

"Oh, Envi...," Satanick said, glancing at the door, then back at you, and back at the door again. "Come in."

You shuffled away from Satanick as fast as possible, straightening your outfit in a hurry. Envi entered, looking like his usual self with his neat tailcoat ironed to perfection and his long, green hair combed out neatly, not a single stray lock in sight. He immediately set his red eyes on you, likely judging the situation. They only lingered on your form for a moment until he directed his full attention at your boss.

"Hidou is here requesting your assistance with an issue regarding the situation from four days ago," he said, earning a frown from Satanick.

"Tell him I'll see him later. I'm with Y/N now and we're _busy,"_ Satanick whined, visibly annoyed.

"He says it's important, and is adamant you speak to him now before the shipment goes out tomorrow. I'll escort Y/N back to the office. We have some important things to go over about work anyway." Envi's expression remained unreadable as he explanation, the lack of emotion adding to the discomfort you felt in his unwanted presence.

"Ah… Ok. Fine." Satanick agreed unenthusiastically. "Will I see you later, then Y/N?"

"Yeah. I'll be around," you said, disappointed that you couldn't even hug Satanick goodbye with Envi watching, unless you wanted to have to explain why you two were suddenly on such affectionate terms. "I'll see you later. Have a good afternoon, Sa- my lord."

He returned the farewell, letting you leave without any argument, but you could tell he was sulking again as you exited his bedroom. Unfortunately, you had your own issues to deal with, though. You knew Envi had been longing for your boss' attention for a long time, which is why you had made your move while he was on a mission. Evidently, he must have returned early for some reason, leaving you in an awkward situation. 

"What were you doing in Mr. Devil's room?" Envi asked coldly, making you flinch.

"He's been really upset lately and refused to eat, so I just wanted to get him to eat something."

"Did he eat?" Even in such a situation, he always put Satanick's needs first.

"Yeah. He should be fine now."

"Good. I'm glad to see that you're loyal to Mr. Devil, but keep in mind that your responsibility is to the duties assigned to you," he said, opening your office door and holding it for you. "You've proven that you're a great employee and you have a work ethic that a lot of the younger demons lack these days so it would be best to avoid distractions that might impact your ability to perform your job correctly."

In other words, it was a warning to stay away from Satanick if you valued your job, and perhaps even your safety. "I'll keep that in mind," you said, shuffling past him into the office despite your apprehension to place yourself in a position where he blocked the only easy exit. 

"I also wanted to remind you to make sure the editing for that proposal is done on time. Mr. Devil will need it for his meeting with the generals this Friday." 

His cold, scrutinizing gaze pierced your back as you sat down at your desk, organizing the pile of paperwork into a neater one. "Will do! I'm actually almost done with it so it won't be long," you said, trembling in a way unbefitting of a demon, wishing he'd just go away.

"Have a nice afternoon then, Y/N." With that curt farewell, he finally granted your wish, leaving you alone to fret over his veiled threat.

In your entire existence, no one had ever frightened you more than Envi. He usually appeared like the picturesque image of the perfect butler, immaculately dressed and of a calm, polite nature. Yet, you'd heard stories of his abilities and his occasional outbursts involving Satanick. More than that, you could sense the way he monitored you, looking for any sign that might warrant your permanent dismissal. To say you walked on eggshells around him was an understatement.

Even so, you didn't regret your love for Satanick, and you definitely weren't going to give up just because your supervisor scared you a little—or even a lot. It wouldn't make sense to backtrack after how far you'd come, and besides, it was far too late to take back your confession anyway. Eventually you'd be able to tell others about your not-quite-a-relationship-yet relationship, but in the meantime you'd just have to keep quiet about it. _It would be your very own naughty little secret._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
